Escucho tus aullidos
by BrujiPuh
Summary: POV de Severus Snape contando pequeñas partes de su vida desde sus días en el colegio cuando se hizo amigo de un licántropo sin saber quien se escondía tras su pelaje y fue traicionado por él. (Slash)
1. Capítulo I: Encuentro

Otra noche más me he quedado en clase practicando por mi cuenta, el jefe de mi casa me ha dado permiso. Mientras no vaya tarde a dormir, sonrió; ambos sabemos que puede que no duerma o que caiga caigo dormido aquí, miro la manta doblada sobre la mesa del maestro, cada día la deja ahí por si al caer la noche tengo frío, no entiendo por qué me trata siempre tan bien, pocas personas lo hacen.

Me pongo a practicar sin pensar en nada más, hasta que el sonido de un aullido a lo lejos llama mi atención, en principio no quiero hacer mucho caso, pero sigue sonando y termino buscando el lugar del que proviene.

El aullido vuelve a sonar, parece un lamento. Salgo de la clase siguiendo el sonido, siento que entiendo lo que siente, tristeza, miedo, miedo a la soledad, al rechazo...

El aullido sigue sonando, mis pasos se aceleran, estoy en la entrada del "Bosque prohibido", no debería entrar, pero lo hago.

Allí esta, bajo la luna de plata, un hombre lobo en todo su esplendor.

Nos miramos fijamente, veo mi reflejo en sus ojos pardos. No tengo miedo, continuo acercándome sin vacilar, sigue quietó, mirándome. Tan sólo queda un paso entre nosotros, me paro una vez más, y le miro. Esta vez es él quien lo da. Empieza a olfatear el aire a mi alrededor, no me muevo, ni siquiera cuando mete el hocico entre los pliegues de mi túnica, quiero que confié en mí. Sigue dando vueltas a mi alrededor sin dejar de olerme, al fin se para a mi lado, escucho perfectamente como coge aire y lo suelta, como separa las mandíbulas, siento su aliento sobre mi piel... por un momento pienso que es demasiado tarde para huir, que yo me lo he buscado, todo el mundo sabe que los hombres lobo no son capaces de controlarse... siento sobre mi rostro algo húmedo, me hace cosquillas y rio mientras le pido que pare de lamerme. Cuando lo hace para agradecérselo le acaricio el pelaje, es castaño oscuro y muy suave, me duermo mientras lo acaricio, se está a gusto así, es agradable.

Despierto en la misma clase donde todo empezó; por un momento creo que todo fue un sueño, pero mis ropas están llenas de pelos, y cuando miro en la pizarra hay un mensaje para mí, algo que quiero guardar como el mayor de los tesoros, "Amigos" acompañado del dibujo de una pata, además, la manta no está. Sonrío y salgo corriendo a mi casa común, debo cambiarme antes de que alguien me descubra, aunque si me castigan, habrá valido la pena.


	2. Capítulo II: Extrañando

Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, se convirtió en algo normal que siguiésemos haciéndolo, siempre espero con gran ilusión cada luna llena, el momento de estar a tu lado, pero esta vez, la luna ha llegado y no puedo correr por el bosque para encontrarte.

Quiero estar junto a ti; alejarme de los gritos del desprecio hacia mi mera presencia del dolor que me causa estar entre los que se supone mi propia familia, pero mi madre ha muerto y he de guardar luto por ella; la mujer que me dio la vida, la mujer que se ponía en medio para ser golpeada en mi lugar, y ese hombre se atreve a venir a su funeral, cuando él la ha matado, la ha matado él, todos lo sabemos. Lo que nadie sabe, es que yo le matare a él; puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero caerá en mis manos, vengare a mi madre, y sabrá que fui yo quien le arrebato la vida justo antes de soltar su último suspiro, me vera, vera mi sonrisa triunfante y superior a él.

Sin embargo ahora me asomo por la ventana de mi celda, esta celda que llaman mi cuarto. Veo la luna y me siento triste por no estar a tu lado; por no poder curar las heridas que te puedes llegar a hacer, amo esa luna que te trajo a mí y a la vez la odio porque te hace sufrir. Por eso estoy haciendo algo sólo para ti, ten paciencia, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, por favor no me dejes, si te pierdo a ti, me quedare solo, porque aunque me duela, aunque no lo diga en alto y no quiera reconocerlo siento que Lily cada vez está más lejos, como si se hubiese abierto una grieta entre nosotros y poco a poco se fuese haciendo tan grande que separa nuestros mundos. Únicamente puedo confiar en que sepas que si no estoy ahora, no es porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo, confío en que te hayas enterado de lo que todos suponen una pena muy grande, cuando yo creo que era algo inevitable, y no es más que un alivio, pues ella se ha librado ya de su verdugo.


	3. Capítulo III: Separados

He pasado tantas noches en vela que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero todas ellas merecen la pena, sólo por lo que estoy preparando, con esta poción estaremos siempre juntos, da igual la luna o el sol, no importara el tiempo.

Corro por el bosque para que la pruebes, aún no es perfecta, pero pronto lo será, no te encuentro donde siempre, me meto por otros sitios, cada vez más oscuros y peligrosos, no tengo miedo, sé que si estoy en peligro, tú vas a venir por mí, tú me salvaras, confío en ti.

Al fin te encuentro, te veo en la distancia, te llamo, corro hacia a ti, y entonces los veo, a tu lado hay más animales, un ciervo y un perro inmenso, negro como la noche, te giras y me ves, estoy ahí de pie, mirando sin entender, más bien sin querer entender, te veo darme la espalda por ellos, te llamo, y me niegas.

Tras perderte vago por el bosque, vago sin ver por donde voy, me siento vacío, todo cuanto hice por ti, parece perder sentido, no logro entender que ha pasado, no creo que hiciera nada para que me dieses la espalda, no le dije a nadie sobre ti, guarde el secreto y lo guardare, pero no te perdonare esto, me has dado la espalda y quiero descubrir el motivo, saber porque me niegas de este modo.

Por pensar en ello no me doy cuenta de la trampa en que caigo, la tela de araña pegajosa apenas me deja moverme mientras sus dueñas se acercan a mí con evidentes intenciones de comerme, intento coger mi varita del bolsillo, pero sigo sin poder despegarme, grito llamando a mi único amigo, lo llamo con desesperación, y algo se rompe en mi cuando siento que una de las arañas se abalanza sin que aparezca, por suerte muerde donde llevaba la probeta y se aparta por los cristales que nos hemos clavado ambos, siento como empieza a salir sangre de la herida, pero ya no grito, si no que las miro desafiante, no pienso dejar que me coman así de fácil, sigo forcejeando para soltarme, cuando escucho pronunciar un hechizo.

– Lacarnum Inflamare. – Una voz firme, que pronuncia perfectamente cada letra en latín. Ante mis ojos veo arder varias arañas y como ese mismo fuego alumbra el rostro de mi salvador, por un momento pienso que puede ser mi lobo, pero sé que es imposible, ante mi veo el rostro aristocrático, los ojos grises y fríos, el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado sin dejar escapar un sólo pelo de la coleta que lo sujeta hacia atrás, me mira como si pudiese leer en mí, saber los motivos que me han llevado a esa situación, pero no dice nada más que otro hechizo.

– Accio Severus. – Al momento soy arrastrado por la magia ante él, mientras me sorprendo porque usase mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido, me coge en brazos, y no me deja bajarme, me carga hasta su cuarto donde me deja sobre su cama y me empieza a quitar la ropa, conozco su fama y me resisto, pero él me empuja y se ríe, dejando una mano sobre mi vientre descubierto apunta sobre la herida y vuelve a hacer uso de la magia.

– Asclepio. – La herida desaparece al momento – Severus si hubiese querido tu cuerpo hace tiempo que lo habría tenido. – Dice con una sonrisa viperina sin apartar los dedos de mi vientre y recorriéndolo con ellos.

Aparto su mano de un manotazo.

– Si quieres reírte de alguien, buscaste a otro. – Hago saber levantándome y acomodando mi ropa.

– Me parece más interesante saber qué hacías en el bosque prohibido. – Señala su insignia de prefecto, aunque eso no explica que hacia él ahí.

– No es asunto tuyo. – Contesto fríamente, sé que me puede salir caro.

Voy hacia la puerta, pero se interpone cerrándola con magia, aprieto los dientes y busco mi varita, por suerte aún la tengo, pero antes de que pueda hacer uso de ella, él se ha ocupado de usar uno que me deje en ropa interior, me giro y le apunto con ella, mi ceño fruncido, estoy lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacer uso de un hechizo que no debería ni mencionar, pero lo hago de mis labios sale un crucio, nunca antes lo he usado con un ser vivo, pero siempre hay una primera vez, Malfoy lo repele con facilidad usando un escudo, nos miramos desafiantes sabiendo que ambos somos capaces de llevar esto hasta el final, para mi sorpresa baja la varita y dice:

– Ya me buscaras tú a mí. – Cuan ciertas son sus palabras sin que yo pueda saberlo en ese momento, en el que me marcho de ahí lleno de rencor hacia todos, sobre todo hacia a ti, que fuiste mi amigo y me dejaste solo.


	4. Capítulo IV: Traición

Quien me iba a decir que este día cambiaría mi vida de golpe, el futuro que yo soñé nunca podrá ser.

Estoy haciendo un trabajo de pociones, como siempre me encuentro solo en la clase, cuando aparece Black a molestar, no tiene ninguna cosa mejor que hacer, por lo que se ve el cerebro no le da para más. Decido ignorarle, pero no me deja, empieza a ser bastante molestó por como me tira del pelo, para ayudar a la situación llega el prefecto de Griffindor, doy por hecho que se hará el ciego, me sorprende, no lo hace.

– Sirius para. – Parece estar enfadado. – Vamos, James nos está esperando.

Miro de reojo a ambos, y me doy cuenta de que no soy el único sorprendido por su forma de actuar, salvo que en la cara de Black también se puede ver que le fastidia que le interrumpan, me da un fuerte tirón de pelo, que casi me hace gritar y se va. Apenas desaparecen, puedo escuchar sus pisadas por el pasillo, cuando Lucius entra por la puerta.

– ¿Qué querían esos? – Pregunta viéndome despeinado.

No le contesto, sabe de sobra que sólo me fastidian, así que para que molestarse.

– El profesor dijo que salieses un poco, que es bueno que te dé el aire.

No quiero salir, estoy bien aquí, estoy bien con mis pociones, haciendo lo que me gusta, lejos de los demás, no quiero que me vuelvan a traicionar, no quiero que nadie me dé la espalda de nuevo.

Hoy debe ser el día de las sorpresas, porque Lucius Malfoy se quita su bufanda y me la pone con una delicadeza y unas maneras dignas de un rey, me hace sentir especial, sobre todo cuando me arregla el cabello y me besa en la frente abrazándome después, me dejo llevar por sus caricias, aunque sé que no soy el único y que nunca pasamos de esas caricias, me hace sentir vivo y especial por unos instantes. Yo mismo le separó y le grito por hacerlo, no dice nada, sólo me sonríe y me repite que un día yo le buscare a él, realmente su seguridad, me saca de quicio.

– Más quisieras. – Digo saliendo con aire ofendido, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así, esto se ha repetido desde que me encontró en el bosque, y sé que seguirá siendo así.

Salgo con un libro al patio, al menos haré algo que me guste, la primera persona con la que me podía encontrar no podía ser alguien al que yo le importase bien poco, no, tenía que ser Black, algo me dice que tiene el celo o algo parecido, me está molestando más de lo normal, quiero seguir pasando de él, pero no me deja, así que le digo:

– Vete con tus amigos a donde quiera que vayáis y olvídame.

Se ríe estúpidamente y me contesta:

– Al menos yo tengo amigos, no como tú.

Le miro sin verle, yo tuve un amigo, o al menos eso creí y me traiciono, dudo que sus amigos le sean tan leales, cualquier día le darán la espalda y sabrá lo que yo sentí.

– Algún día te tragaras tus palabras. – Siseo movido por la rabia más que otra cosa.

No sé exactamente como, acaba rebelándome a donde va con sus amigos, algo me dice que no me fíe, pero esta noche es luna llena y sé que no podré dormir, prefiero hacer algo en vez de pensar en el lobo que tanto creí mi amigo.

Cuando llego al lugar, me vuelvo a sorprender, delante de mi esta Remus Lupin desnudo, en principio no entiendo la situación, pero me basta ver sus ojos para comprenderlo, él es el lobo que me traiciono, me grita que me vaya, pero no le escucho, estoy mirándole, quiero una explicación, pero no va a ser eso lo que me lleve, es la primera vez que lo veo transformarse, me huele y le dejo, pero no actúa como antes, me tira al suelo y desgarra parte de mis ropas, me llena de arañazos y yo no me molesto en luchar, no encuentro motivo por el que hacerlo, hasta que la bufanda de Lucius cae desgarrada y manchada de mi sangre, entones reacciono, forcejeo, pero es tarde, grito, pero sé que no vendrá nadie, y siento sus dientes clavándose en mi carne, y cuando creo que todo es el fin alguien le lanza un hechizo y me coge en brazos, me sacan de ahí, cuando deseo morir, acabo de perderlo todo, pero no parece importarle, creo que no se ha dado cuenta del mordisco de mi hombro, al menos eso me parece antes de perder la conciencia.


	5. Capítulo V: Dolor

En mi pérdida de conciencia, mis sueños fueron intranquilos, el recuerdo de mi padre borracho, apestando a alcohol mientras grita y mi madre a me dice que me esconda, y yo lo hago, cobardemente me escondo en el bosque, cierro mis ojos pero aunque no esté puedo ver los golpes caer, puedo sentirlos en mi piel como si fuese ella, tapo mis oídos fuertemente no queriendo escuchar, pero escucho el aullido del lobo, al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista veo a la luna burlona, al lobo que primero parece mi amigo, pero al transformarse en humano me ataca, grito su nombre, como si con ello pudiese evitarlo. Mi propio grito me despierta, me duele todo el cuerpo y la fiebre me trae el delirio, intento levantarme de la cama, pero unas manos fuertes me retienen, hacen que me acueste de nuevo, y apartan con cuidado el cabello pegado a mi frente sudada, antes de ponerme compresas de agua fría, me vuelvo a dormir, cuando escucho una voz susurrante diciendo:

– Tranquilo, ya paso.

No sé cuánto tiempo duermo, pero cuando vuelvo a despertarme, estoy en la enfermería, a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano firmemente está Lucius, en su rostro se ven las huellas de la preocupación y el cansancio, me basta verle, para saber que todo ha sido real, alguien como él no se comportaría así por una simple pesadilla, aunque sigue pareciendo un príncipe, que pena que yo nunca vaya a ser una princesa.

– Despertaste. – Afirma al sentir mi mirada. – Has pasado la noche entera con fiebre, – Se acomoda en la butaca y posando una de sus manos grácilmente sobre mi frente. – me alegra ver que te ha bajado.

Aparto la mano que me sostiene y le doy un manotazo en la que ha puesto en mi frente.

– No me toques. – Digo con firmeza, demostrando el asco que siento en mi voz rasposa, debo haber gritado más de lo que recuerdo en sueños.

Me siento sucio y maloliente, a pesar de que han limpiado de mi todo rastro de sangre, pero no quiero que me toquen, no ahora que soy un sucio licántropo, intento apartarme de él, no quiero que alguien que ha sido tan bueno se ensucie por mi culpa.

No hace caso de mi deseo, si no que me obliga a mirarle, me sujeta del mentón con firmeza, y me besa, un beso distinto a los que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora, un beso que no tenía nada de juego, aunque no dejaba de ser una provocación, una tentación que deja claro, que yo no era su nuevo capricho, ni el cachorrillo que había pedido para navidad y del que se olvidaría después de vacaciones, o la escoba nueva que hubiese salido y que desecharía en cuanto hubiese algo mejor. Un beso que me hace gemir de placer antes de que me dé cuenta, mientras me abrazo a él y acaricio sus cabellos olvidándome de que estamos en la enfermería del colegio. Mientras dejo que sus manos expertas sujeten mi cabeza ya no con fuerza, si no con una delicadeza que nadie ha usado nunca jamás conmigo.

– Te tocare cuanto quiera. – Me espeta al romper el beso, con su respiración entremezclándose con la mía.

Sólo con ese detalle logra que me sienta de nuevo como antes, que olvide lo que soy ahora.

– No pienso dejar que escribas mi nombre en tu lista de conquistas. – Bromeo antes de mirarle a esos ojos como océanos de hielo y decirle. – Siento lo de tu bufanda.

– Yo más, era una bufanda exclusiva, tejida hilo a hilo por... olvídalo, siempre puedo comprarme otra mejor. – Sonríe cínicamente. – Me gustaría que me contases lo ocurrido la otra noche.

Su voz deja claro que no es una petición, más bien una orden, como todo cuanto dice fríamente, no se lo tengo en cuenta, es más, llevo mi mano a los vendajes que hay alrededor de mi pecho y mi hombro, y los retiro, no hace nada por impedírmelo, me habría gustado que lo hubiese hecho, sobre mi hombro hay una gasa, también la quito y dejo ver la marca que me ha quedado y que cuando desaparezca, no se marchara para siempre, su maldición me perseguiría eternamente. Lucius la observa en silencio y yo contengo la respiración esperando su reacción, estoy seguro de que me despreciaría, un pura sangre como él, no iba a aceptar en su círculo de amistades al monstruo en el que me han convertido en contra de mi voluntad, pasa sus dedos por las marcas de los dientes, deteniéndose en donde la herida es más profunda, los colmillos, sin dudar sale de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, pega un portazo y me siento el ser más miserable del mundo. No digo nada, siento que me lo merezco.

Madame Ponfrey aparece con una sonrisa compasiva, no me regaña por haberme quitado el vendaje y me pone uno nuevo con manos expertas, recordándome que no debo quitarlo de nuevo, podría infectarse, no me importa, prefería estar muerto.

Dumbledore entra justo cuando me traen el desayuno, nos dejan a solas, es evidente que quiere hablar conmigo, él tiene su parte de culpa en lo que me ha pasado, sabía lo de Lupin, no necesito preguntárselo, su mirada le delata, además es el director, cómo no iba a saberlo.

– Severus, lo que te ha pasado, es una gran desgracia. – Me dice algo que no necesito que me recuerden. – tu vida va a cambiar para siempre.

– ¿Remus Lupin ira a Azkaban? – Pregunto inquisitivo, sé que no va a cambiar mi situación, pero al menos pagara el daño que me ha causado, gracias a él mi vida no vale nada.

Dumbledore me mira como si todos los años que tiene hubiesen caído sobre él de golpe, es una imagen que se va a repetir mucho en el futuro que nos espera.

– Veras Severus, cuando somos jóvenes cometemos muchos errores, por ejemplo cuando estaba en cuarto año queme las cortinas de mi habitación porque las odiaba.

– Que te muerda un licántropo no es lo mismo que quemar unas cortinas. – Interrumpo de forma cortante.

– Lo sé. – Afirma con tristeza. – Lo que trato de decirte, es que esto quedara en secreto, por el bien de los dos.

– Acaso porque sea un secreto voy a dejar de convertirme la próxima luna llena, que yo sepa el único que se salvara de algo será el. – Dejo clara mi opinión en el asunto, quiero que pague.

Se sienta en la butaca que hace apenas unos minutos ocupo Lucius, parece cansando, no me importa, nunca entenderá lo que siento, continua hablándome.

– No sólo Remus se salvara de ir Azkaban. Además tu no tendrás que informar a las autoridades sobre tu nuevo estado, Popy yo guardaremos tu secreto. – Su voz era solemne, como si estuviese haciéndome un juramento, sé que puedo confiar en él.

– Entiendo, pero eso no cambia nada, nunca le perdonare. – Afirmo tumbándome en la cama, haciendo creer que voy a dormir, no quiero hablar más de ello, diga lo que diga, Lupin se salvara.

– Nunca es mucho tiempo, y nadie sabe lo que el tiempo puede cambiar. – Le escucho decir antes de salir de la enfermería.

Mis sueños vuelven a ser intranquilos, lo vivido se mezcla con mis peores miedos torturándome y haciéndome despertar sudando, intento recuperar la respiración como si acabase de correr hasta el límite de mis fuerzas.

– Será mejor que bebas algo. – Escucho una voz a mi lado, me giro y veo a uno de los amigos de Lupin, su mera presencia me molesta, pero no parece darse cuenta, si no que me ofrece el vaso de zumo que venía con mi desayuno olvidado, me lo tomo de un trago, pero me quedo con sed, le miro esperando que me diga a que ha venido, parece comprender un poco tarde que me molesta o al menos eso demuestra su cara de golpe sonrojada y su tartamudeo.

– Bue...bue... bueno, y sólo... sólo quería devolverte esto. – Me extiende una bufanda de mi casa, la reconozco enseguida, es la que me dejó Lucius.

– Gracias. – Digo cogiéndola y abrazándola sin darme cuenta.

– Quería disculparme por lo que paso, Sirius se pasó, si no llega a ir James, tu podrías... – Empieza a decir a media voz, le miro antes de que acabe, no quiero ni que diga lo que soy. –... lo que quiero decir, es que podrías haber muerto. – Termina al fin la frase y siento un gran alivio.

– Gracias por preocuparte Pettigrew. – Se lo agradezco de corazón doy gracias también por acordarme de su nombre.

Después de eso, pasamos un tiempo hablando, me doy cuenta de que no es mal tipo, es sólo que vive a la sombra de sus amigos, he quedado de ayudarle con pociones, no quiere sacar mala nota en el TIMO

Justo cuando se va, aparece Lupin, su mera presencia hace que el ambiente se vuelva tenso.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – Anuncia acercándose sin esperar mi respuesta, que evidentemente es una negativa.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Digo al ver que se para a mi lado. – Después de lo que me has hecho. –Por poco le grito que ahora somos iguales, pero me callo, aprieto los labios y me muerdo la lengua, siempre pensé que si hacia algo así sería como probar el veneno de una serpiente.

– Severus yo... – Empieza su disculpa, una disculpa que no quiero, aunque se ve que después de lo que me ha hecho tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres, que curioso.

– Déjale solo, no es el momento. – Dice una voz que siempre consigue atraer mí atención, seguramente porque como ahora habla con sensatez, ante mi está el profesor de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no sólo eso, si no que es el jefe de mi casa, acompaña a Lupin hasta la puerta, y cuando escucho que esta se cierra, me echo a llorar abrazado a la bufanda de Lucius, ahora no tengo un futuro, por mucho que sea un secreto, no es algo que me permita hacer todo cuanto había planeado.

Siento que alguien me abraza y al mirar quien es, me encuentro en los brazos mi maestro, me dejo abrazar y lloro desconsolado.

– Llora, es mejor que no te quedes nada dentro. – Me dice acariciándome la espalda y dándome un beso en la cabeza.

No me doy cuenta de que no estamos solos, hasta que me encuentro entre esos dos hombres, Lucius me besa en los labios igual que antes y al separarnos dice:

– No te aproveches, es mío.

El profesor se ríe y me besa también, su forma de besar es más profunda que la de Lucius, no sé porque no me resisto, seguramente sea porque necesito saber que alguien me quiere.

– Severus, no te sientas mal por lo que eres, disfrútalo, porque pienso enseñarte como ser un auténtico licano, además, así podrás perfeccionar tu poción. – Susurra en mi oído el maestro mientras las manos ágiles y diestras de Lucius se encargan de quitarme el pijama que me ha puesto madame Ponfrey y llena de besos mi piel, el maestro sonríe, una sonrisa que me hace entender que no soy el único licano ahí, y me dejo llevar, creo que a su lado me convertiré en una auténtica fiera, ellos ya lo son.

No me importa si devoran mi cuerpo entre los dos, mi alma ya fue devorada por Remus Lupin.


	6. Capítulo VI: Caminos separados

Remus tiene el bosque para él, un árbol para esconderse, y yo, yo tengo los subterráneos olvidados del castillo, tengo paredes de dura y fría piedra cerrándose sobre mí, tengo pociones que probar en mí, algunas me vuelven más violento hasta el punto de morderme a mí mismo, de arrancarme el pelaje como un loco a pesar de todo el espacio que dejan las piedras a mi alrededor, pero otras dejan mi cordura bailando, haciéndome sentir como una marioneta manejada por los hilos de un titiritero al que no logro ver.

Por los pasillos me encuentro con el traidor, lo ignoro como sus estúpidos amigos no son capaces de hacer conmigo, ni él cuando va sólo, me mira como un cachorrito herido y suplicante de perdón por haberse comido mis zapatillas favoritas, pero no hay vuelta atrás estas fuera de mi vida y si estoy deseando graduarme es sólo para no volver a olerte, a verte, ni encontrarte jamás.

El verano llega una vez más, Dumbledore aún no me ha dicho que será de mí en esta época, yo no soy oficialmente un licántropo, pero no pueden dejarme libre, así que por primera vez siento que he ganado, que no puede mandarme a un lugar al que no quiero ir ni puedo llamar hogar, pero ya no siento tener un hogar al que regresar, por un tiempo creí que esta escuela era mi hogar, pero me fue arrebatado por un traidor despreciable. Sin embargo me encuentro preparando mis maletas, y despidiéndome de la escuela hasta el próximo curso, camino hacía el tren para ir a mí no–hogar, mis pies pesan, Remus pasa a mi lado y me mira intensamente, creo que está más delgado, da lo mismo no es mi problema. En la estación del tren el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras me aborda, sujeta mi mano sin ningún pudor, me sonríe con sus dientes perfectos, y me hace ver con él como se marcha el tren, no entiendo lo que pasa, pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por él. Estamos solos, se quita el turbante que cubre su cabeza y extiende ante mí, resulta que es una alfombra mágica, hace que mi equipaje se vuelva del tamaño de una moneda y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos, le sigue otro hechizo, este sí que me sorprende, el rostro antes limpio del profesor ahora deja ver en la mitad derecha de su rostro gotas de un azul brillante dibujadas sobre su piel canela, y sin embargo sus ojos de azur siguen siendo más llamativos, por un momento me pregunto si alguien más del colegio lo ha visto así y me doy cuenta, seguramente soy el único. Nos sentamos sobre la alfombra y comienza nuestro viaje.

– Nos espera un largo camino, podemos disfrutar del viaje charlando o si lo deseas puedo contarte un cuento. – Me ofrece, estoy por elegir el cuento y dejarme mecer por su voz de encantador de serpientes, pero me decido por lo primero, creo que hay preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

– A mi tierra para que aprendas a ser un lobo entre lobos. – Contesta y lo miró sin entenderle del todo. – En este mundo que los humanos mágicos o no mágicos creéis que podéis catalogar en vuestros libros, hay razas que se pueden esconder mejor que otras. – Sonríe y se tapa el rostro con las manos teatralmente, volviendo a mostrármelo en pocos segundos. Puedo ver en él la perfecta unión de hombre y bestia, las orejas le han crecido, nariz y boca se han convertido en un hocico, pero los ojos, los ojos siguen siendo de un azur hipnotizante, una vez más cubre su rostro y al volver a mostrarse es el hombre que conozco. – No soy como tú, yo no fui mordido, yo nací de lobos, mis padres, abuelos, ancestros, son orgullosos lobos, no tenemos una vida larga como algunos licántropos, pero al contrario dominamos por completo la transformación.

Ahora tengo más preguntas que antes, todas se amontonan de tal forma que no soy capaz de elegir una de todas, pero el lobo ante mí es sabio y resuelve mis dudas antes de que mis preguntas le lleguen, para cuando la alfombra aterriza en su tierra, estoy deseoso de conocer al clan, de escuchar sus leyendas, pero cuando me veo rodeado de todos ellos siento el temor del rechazo, para mi sorpresa, todos juntan su frente con la mía a modo de saludo y me abrazan como si fuera uno de ellos, un hombre algo más joven que mi maestro me sonríe infantilmente, las cicatrices de su rostro llaman mi atención pero más que eso es su olor, noto un cambio sutil en comparación a los otros, más parecido a mí y al traidor.

– Él es tu hermano, tu guía en el viaje que te espera. – Dice mi maestro sujetándonos a ambos del hombro.

El hombre le sonríe y le saluda con un beso en los labios después de juntar la frente, me sorprende un poco, más cuando veo que todos le saludan así, tras la cena de bienvenida, mi guía me explica que el beso es de respeto porque mi maestro es un elegido, y dibujando en el suelo un esquema jerárquico con el orden del clan, me enseña el lugar de cada uno. Ahora soy un simple cachorro sin importancia para ellos, puedo viajar por todos los territorios de lobos y no me atacaran por eso mismo, pero cuando me consideren un adulto poner un pie en territorio de un clan sin ser invitado puede costarme la vida, también me explica que ellos no me despreciaran jamás por ser un medio lobo, mientras yo aprenda a estar orgulloso del regalo que me han hecho, en ese punto no tengo más remedio que explicarle que pasa con los licanos de donde yo vengo, niega con la cabeza, y me explica que en sus tiempos eran más drásticos, de llegar a quemarlos en la hoguera como a las brujas hace no muchos siglos, es entonces cuando me dice que lleva nada más y nada menos que diez siglos en este mundo y también que al contrario de lo que se cree la licantropía no están fuerte en mi generación como en las primeras, pues él se transformaba en sus tiempos cada noche le gustase o no, ahora no lo hace porque después de tanto tiempo ha aprendido a ser el dueño de su cuerpo y de su mente, pero yo no tengo diez siglos para aprender eso, tengo un verano y quien sabe que pasara después.

El tiempo que no estoy aprendiendo a ser el dueño de mi cuerpo, sigo con mi poción, nuevos tiempos, más ayudas para el licano moderno, bromeo con mi guía, él me sonríe, e incluso me deja experimentar con él, gracias a su ayuda descubro los dos ingredientes finales, los que me hacen ser el dueño de mi cuerpo y mente en esos momentos, y no es por ser presuntuoso, pero mi poción es mucho mejor que la oficial, como no serlo, mi poción es como ellos dicen para lobos orgullosos, para poder controlar mi mente y disfrutar de mi licantropía como un regalo de los dioses y no la maldición que sentía que era, pero aun así, jamás voy a perdonar a ese traidor, ahora me doy cuenta que el poco orgullo de lobo que tenía lo perdió el día que me dio la espalda y no es más que un animal indigno.


	7. Capítulo VII: El presente en el pasado

Un año y todo habrá terminado, no tendré que ver más a Remus por los pasillos, ni a Lily que pasa por mi lado como negando mi existencia, puede hacerlo hasta cansarse no puedo cambiar el pasado, me he tragado mi orgullo, el veneno de mis palabras para volver a lo que fuimos, pero ella no quiere perdonarme, no es capaz de ver más allá de mis amistades. No sé da cuenta de que ellos me aceptan aunque no llegue a ser uno de ellos jamás.

El maestro que resultó ser un lobo no regreso conmigo, ante mis ojos fue elegido para ser la voz de la razón entre clanes, perdió la libertad que tenía pero gano otra según él, aún no soy capaz de entender lo que quiso decir con eso, pero sé que en la distancia tengo alguien en quien confiar, un amigo, un maestro, y un lugar al que regresar, los lobos me aceptan entre ellos, me tratan como a un igual sin importar mi sucia sangre, mi cuerpo impío, no voy a pensar más en ello, menuda manera de flagelarme y perder el tiempo. Aunque he de reconocer que ellos me aceptan totalmente, no necesito ocultarles nada como a Voldemort y mis compañeros en su sequito, a veces siento que debería dejar todo esto atrás y simplemente ser un lobo.

Regulus y Pettigrew me esperan para el refuerzo de pociones, personalmente he de decir que Pettigrew no tiene ningún futuro en la magia por más ganas que le ponga, pero Regulus es realmente diestro en la materia, me gusta compartir tiempo con él, no me mira por encima del hombro, es de estas personas que te miran directamente a los ojos cuando te hablan y en nuestras pequeñas incursiones para Voldemort ha demostrado ser un buen compañero, tomaremos la marca de Voldemort juntos, cambiaremos el mundo.

Estamos decidiendo que pociones del temario practicar esta tarde en el desayuno cuando caen sobre mí un sinfín de vociferadores que revientan soltándome una sátira a mi nariz.

"Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado,  
>érase una nariz superlativa,<br>érase una alquitara medio viva,  
>érase un peje espada mal barbado;<br>era un reloj de sol mal encarado.  
>érase un elefante boca arriba,<br>érase una nariz sayón y escriba,  
>un Ovidio Nasón mal narigado.<br>Érase el espolón de una galera,  
>érase una pirámide de Egipto,<br>los doce tribus de narices era;  
>érase un naricísimo infinito,<br>frisón archinariz, caratulera,  
>sabañón garrafal, morado y frito."<p>

Son tantos que parecen decirlo a coro destrozando mis oídos, pero no pueden callar las risas de la mesa de los leones y las demás, puedo adivinar quienes han sido sin pestañear, mis ojos se cruzan un momento con Lily que ríe la gracia con una de sus amigas y aparta la mirada con el ceño fruncido, ¿fue siempre así?, ¿riendo las bromas crueles de los demás? Regulus y otros compañeros me ayudan a destruirlos, hasta se disculpa por la estupidez de su hermano y me explica que es la obra de un autor muggle, está claro que su hermano no es tan listo para inventar una sátira como esa, pero siento ganas de hacerle tragar cada uno de esos vociferadores hasta que revienten en su interior. Quisiera saber cuánto daño más quiere hacerme, pero me doy cuenta, gracias a él encontré mi sitio, no sólo a los lobos, también fue él quien me dio el último empujón para unirme a Voldemort, así que sonrió para mi mientras abandono el comedor, no tengo más tiempo que perder.

Regulus se ha peleado con su hermano por mí, y los vociferadores siguen llegando, se ve que ha tenido mucho tiempo libre, gracias a él y a todos los descerebrados como él he terminado por aprenderme la dichosa sátira, no hay ni un sólo lugar en el castillo en el que no me lo recite alguien o aparezca algún vociferador para acompañarme, y ya casi no necesito pronunciar el hechizo explosivo ni el de atar lenguas, aunque algún rictus sempra también he lanzado si se quieren reír, que se rían hasta hartarse.

Para el refuerzo de pociones nos han dejado usar un aula que deja ver el bosque, para ser exactos la misma aula en la que un buen día me escribieron una enorme mentira en la pizarra, pero eso no me impide hacer una buena poción y conseguir que a Regulus le quede perfecta, a Pettigrew con que le salga ya puede respirar tranquilo, es tan malo en esto que sinceramente yo no le dejaría graduarse por más ganas que le ponga, y como prueba de su inteligencia cuando aparece uno de los vociferadores de su amigo no atina a darle para destruirlo, le grito que pare pero es demasiado tarde su hechizo acierta a la poción, esta tarda pocos segundos en hervir, va a estallar. Quizás por reflejo cubro a mi compañero de casa con mi cuerpo, los oídos me pitan de la explosión y siento calor en la espalda, siento ir mi conciencia con el sentimiento de que Regulus estará bien y si el líquido ha llegado a quemarme tampoco importara mucho en mi cuerpo marcado.

El olor que me rodea me dan ganas de vomitar, apesta a alcohol, vómito y orines, igual que mi padre en un mal día, además siento que la ropa me aprieta hasta no dejarme respirar, pero entonces noto otro olor, es leve y casi imperceptible, me hace abrir los ojos buscando a alguien que nunca más cogerá mi mano, y aunque lo hiciera sé que siempre la soltara por un amor destructivo que nunca trajo nada bueno. Debo estar teniendo una pesadilla en la enfermería del colegio, estoy en casa, mi padre duerme su borrachera en una esquina rodeado de botellas, es él quien tiene ese nauseabundo olor que nunca puedo olvidar, lo miro con asco antes de sobresaltarme por un contacto frio en mi mejilla, la mano que me acaricia con una ternura que apenas puedo recordar es la de mi madre, la miro temeroso de que desaparezca o de despertarme, porque pocas veces fue así conmigo estando él delante, era mejor no hacerme caso, así él tampoco me notaria.

– Te has convertido en un gran mago. – Dice sonriendo con lágrimas que caen por su rostro.

Me abraza y me pregunto si mi madre siempre fue tan delgada y pequeña.

– Vámonos, vámonos antes de que se despierte, podemos escondernos en el mundo mágico y nunca te encontrara. – Digo sujetando su mano y tirando de ella con cierta vehemencia antes de notar que apenas llevo una camiseta interior que me aprieta y unos calzoncillos que de lo pequeños que me quedan creo que me han dejado estéril, pero nada de eso importa, ahora tengo la fuerza suficiente para proteger a mi madre y sacarla de esta horrible casa.

– No. – Responde sin levantar la voz, soltando mi mano y saliendo de la habitación.

La sigo por las escaleras para hacerla entrar en razón, ella me da las ropas limpias de ese desgraciado que no tengo más remedio que ponerme, porque sé que no hay otras. Me cambio en su cuarto algo avergonzado, no deja de observarme como si fuera yo él que va a desaparecer.

– Has crecido tanto, pareces todo un hombre. – Da unas palmadas en su cama indicándome que me siente ahí, me desagrada, puedo ver manchas que no han llegado a salir de la colcha, pero la obedezco. – No puedo ir contigo, eso cambiaría el pasado y además yo tome mi decisión de darle mi vida hasta el fin a Tobías por encima de mi misma y de todo.

– No merece la pena, estaremos mejor sin él, madre ven conmigo. – Le digo buscando sus manos, pero ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

– Perdóname Sevi, – Únicamente me llamaba así cuando era pequeño y estábamos solos, dejo de hacerlo después de que tuve un fuerte estallido de magia en una de las agresiones de mi padre – Severus sé que lo que te hago no es justo, pero soy una mala madre, porque soy incapaz de elegir tu seguridad por encima de mi amor por tu padre. – No quiero oírlo, más vale que el señor de los sueños me saque de esta pesadilla ahora mismo si no quiere que le enseñe algún que otro hechizo prohibido.

– ¿Para qué me tuviste si me ibas a condenar a una fantástica vida de dolor y miserias? – Le pregunto dándome cuenta de que siempre he querido saber la respuesta.

– Porque tú eres la prueba de nuestro amor y lo mejor de los dos.

– ¿Has escuchado esa frase en algún programa muggle o de verdad te crees esa mierda?

El golpe que me da con la mano abierta en toda la boca, me saca de mi error, esto no es un sueño y nada me permite faltarle el respeto de esa forma a mi madre.

– No te eduque para que hablases así, yo eduque un caballero. – Se me escapa una carcajada, por lo que yo puedo recordar he pasado más tiempo encerrado en mi cuarto o en la calle que con mis padres, era mucho más seguro para mí, estar juntos nunca terminaba bien. – No sé cómo será tu vida de ahora en adelante, pero vas a tener que ser fuerte para protegerte y proteger a esa persona que sea más importante que tu vida. – Mi madre debe de haber bebido un poco también, pero bueno ya que se me ha dado la oportunidad de estar con ella una vez más, será mejor no comentarle que me traicionaron y yo mismo traicione a Lily, pero vamos si hay un barómetro de traiciones dolorosas voy ganando tanto como el traidor como el traicionado.

Realmente ahora que me fijo en mi madre, no se parece en nada a la última vez que estuvimos juntos, ahora sus ojos todavía parecen brillar, aún puedo notar su pose orgullosa y su aliento no parece indicar que haya estado disfrutando de los restos olvidados de las botellas de mi padre.

– No sé de cuánto tiempo disponemos y no podemos permitir que tu padre te encuentre bajo ningún concepto o no sé cómo podría acabar el día. – En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa al oírla, si tuviese mi varita me puedo imaginar cuál sería el resultado. – Hoy he hablado con tus abuelos. – Eso me sorprende. – Tienes un gran potencial en la magia y sé que tu carta para Hogwarts llegara.

– ¿En qué año estamos?

– No me interrumpas cuando te hablo, ¿tanto ha cambiado Hogwarts que has perdido tus modales? – Es una de esas preguntas trampas, si le contestó me puedo llevar otro golpe, así que la miro, realmente tiene muchas menos arrugas de las que recuerdo, sus ropas e incluso las que me ha dado de padre parecen menos gastadas de lo que estoy acostumbrado. – Si escuchases en lugar de interrumpir, sabrías que para mí tienes 4 años y hoy ha sido tu gran estallido de magia, he tenido que reparar todos los cristales con magia gracias a ello. – No dice nada sobre lo que yo recuerdo de ese gran momento, como mi padre me dejo inconsciente al golpearme con una botella en la cabeza. – Ese estallido de magia debe de haber chocado con otra en tu tiempo y os habéis cambiado. – Si logro regresar a mi tiempo voy a descubrir que tan buen amigo es Regulus. – Cuando ambos volváis a encontraros en la misma resonancia volveréis a cambiaros, por eso presta atención y no me interrumpas más. He hablado con tus abuelos, han prometido que si la carta llega y eres seleccionado para nuestra casa, costearan tu colegio, además en caso de que algo nos ocurra a tu padre y a mí se harán cargo de ti. – De lo que se entera uno en los viajes en el tiempo, porque mis abuelos no estuvieron en tu entierro, ni mi padre que no se tenía ni en pie y tuve que ocuparme yo de todo con la ayuda de las vecinas, pero vamos que ya entiendo porque aunque tú no estés puedo seguir hiendo a Hogwarts y, no a un estúpido colegio público para muggles en el que seguro que tampoco encajaría como no encaje en mi infancia.

Mi madre vuelve a examinarme fijamente, como si pudiese leer en mi todo cuanto he pasado, por un momento temo que descubra que soy un licántropo, puedo sentir el orgullo de lobo pero sé que si se lo digo ella no va a sentir ningún tipo de orgullo precisamente.

– ¿Te apetece un té?

– Creía que padre no debía verme. – Le digo pensando en que no es un buen momento para ir a la cocina con él tumbado en medio del comedor.

– Tranquilo, no se despertara, no lo ha hecho ni cuando he hablado con tus abuelos mientras esperaba a que tu despertaras.

Cambiamos de lugar y aprovecho para ver si la casa de mis pesadillas no es tan gris como yo la recuerdo, pero me doy cuenta de que mi memoria no me la ha jugado, no hay nada en la casa que me haga sentir en casa, aunque este mi madre. Ella prepara el té usando la magia, que mi padre este inconsciente no quiere decir que tentemos la suerte haciendo sonar la tetera.

– Sé que no voy a estar para cuando me necesites realmente, que vas a vivir momentos difíciles y duros, pero todo eso te ayudara a encontrarlo. – La miro intentando entender a qué se refiere, tengo claro que esos momentos ya los había vivido, acaso me espera algo peor a lo que ya he vivido. – Un día vas a encontrar algo o alguien por lo que te merezca la pena darlo todo. – Estoy por decirle que yo no seré como ellos, pero guardo silencio. No estropeare este último encuentro con palabras crueles, por más ciertas que sean. – Ahora eres joven y puedes creer que ya has vivido lo peor y conocido a esa persona o dado con ese algo, pero muchas veces la juventud no es buena consejera.

Presto atención a sus palabras dándole pequeños sorbos a un té amargo y mordisqueando unas pastas demasiado blandas y algo rancias. Empiezo a sentir un sopor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, aún no, me digo a mismo forzándome a permanecer despierto apuro el último trago de té notando un regusto extraño al final, como algo que se mezcló pero permanece en el fondo, dejando la taza en su sitio intento averiguar si mi madre ha echado algo en el, mas ella ignora mi mirada inquisidora para tomar mi taza y observar los pozos con detenimiento profesional.

– Has entrado en una encrucijada sin darte cuenta, el camino que decidas seguir marcara un cambio muy grande y no podrás volver a atrás, medítalo bien antes de decidir. – La oigo decir con una voz que se apaga a cada palabra.

Todavía hay cosas que quiero preguntar, que quiero contarle, estiro la mano para coger la suya y forzarme a quedarme un poco más en este tiempo, aun sabiendo lo absurdo que es, las cosas que quiero preguntarle ella aún no las ha vivido y si afectase el coger a alguien para el viaje temporal todavía estaría abrazando a Regulus.

Al volver a abrir los ojos me encuentro con los de mi amado lobo, ambarinos, brillantes como estrellas, puedo sentir su olor a mí alrededor y me siento protegido, por un momento recuerdo algo que leí y lo repito para mí mismo.

– Los lobos eligen una pareja para la eternidad.

Cuando despierto estoy sujetando la mano de Regulus que me abraza con la mano que tiene libre, no sé si despertarle, esta situación es demasiado embarazosa, además puedo sentir otro olor mezclado con los nuestros, pero no estoy seguro de quien es, por un momento pienso en Lupin pero rechazo esa idea automáticamente.

Regulus se despierta sobresaltado cuando intento zafarme de su abrazo, me mira avergonzado pero no duda en apartarme el pelo del rostro con la misma mano que antes me abrazaba.

– Me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta. – Dice observando mi frente, no sé porque pero me sonrojo y no soy capaz de seguir mirándole así que me levanto bruscamente de la cama intentando recordar cómo fue ese día para mi hace más de 10 años.

– Gracias por cuidarme, te devolveré el pijama cuando esté limpio. – Le digo viendo que hasta me apropie de su ropa y que gracias al señor esta vez no llevo sólo una ropa interior en la que ni siquiera entro.

– Quédatelo, te lo regale anoche.

Sigo intentando recordar, pero apenas consigo acordarme de un ejército de patitos de goma y del pijama, recuerdo haberlo buscado durante semanas entre la ropa como si fuese un tesoro y la desilusión de no encontrarlo.

– Lo recuerdo, tú secaste mi pelo. – Le digo forzándome en seguir recordando, recuerdo unos ojos marrones, otra persona muy amable pero nada. – ¿Había …

– Has debido pegarle un susto de muerte a tus padres. – Dice cortando mi pregunta.

– Estuvo bien. – Le digo pensando en las cosas que me dijo madre, la casa Prince parece estar respaldándome en la sombra, quizás debería intentar mandarles una carta a mis abuelos.

Observo la habitación y realmente sería el sueño de cualquier niño debí pasarlo realmente bien ese día, por eso era tan importante el pijama, para probar que fue real, esa fue la primera vez que sentí que tenía amigos, años después conocí a Lily.

Ayer faltamos a la cena y hoy al desayuno ya que ha aparecido ante nosotros, que pena que no apareciese ropa para cambiarnos, realmente ese baño es fantástico, me han dado ganas de jugar con los patitos de goma, de pequeño anhelaba jugar en la bañera en lugar de bañarme rápido y con la sorpresa de cómo saldría el agua si tan caliente que me quemaría la piel o tan fría que no sería capaz de parar de temblar, aunque tal vez saliese templada y mi madre me dejaría quedarme en remojo jugando con los tapones como si fuesen barcos. Debemos regresar a nuestra sala común, Regulus lleva el uniforme desarreglado mientras que yo estoy usando su túnica para cubrir que voy en pijama aunque se sigue viendo. Aprieto los dientes cuando veo que nos vamos a cruzar con el cuarteto de gryffindor, para mi sorpresa mi amigo me coge la mano y les da los buenos días. Por primera vez Black no me ha dirigido ninguna palabra, al contrario le he visto pálido intentando decir algo y no siendo capaz de ello. Creo que Regulus ha probado de sobra ser un amigo leal, no me arrepentiré de tomar la marca de Voldemort a su lado.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Proposición

El tiempo de los juegos ha llegado a su fin, oficialmente soy un graduado de Hogwarts, no miró atrás cuando dejo el colegio, ya no seré más un niño, ya es oficial para el mundo, soy un adulto. No negare que sentiré nostalgia en algunos aspectos, pero he elegido mi camino, aunque he jurado lealtad y dejado que me marcaran como hacían a los esclavos en el pasado, no le he entregado todo de mí, ha podido hurgar en mi mente libremente o eso le he dejado creer pues mientras lo hacía he podido notar como el mismo repelía mis recuerdos de infancia y es algo que uso para esconder a los lobos, a mi maestro y su clan que me acogieron sin temor y, al que yo mismo soy. Además tanto Dumbledore como Madame Pomfrey han jurado no decir mi secreto y si osaran intentar faltar a su palabra la magia cortaría sus lenguas.

En mi último viaje en el tren quisiera poder enmendar los errores de mi adolescencia, camino con determinación buscando a Lily por los compartimentos, para encontrarme con ella sujetando la mano de ese maldito Potter, contengo mi genio para no entrar y decirle algo de lo que me arrepentiré después y sigo hasta el compartimento en el que esta Regulus, es el último viaje que haremos así, me cruzo con Lupin y Black, este último aún no ha aprendido a contener su estupidez y me suelta uno de sus ya repetidos y gastados insultos.

– No tengo tiempo para ti, otro Black espera por mí. – Le digo haciéndolo saltar de tal forma que parecen juntársele insultos y hechizos por igual.

Después de aquel viaje en el tiempo mi amistad con Regulus se afianzo, no sólo eso, también confió en él, aunque no le he dicho nada sobre el lobo que ahí en mí.

– ¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte como Lucius? – Pregunta dejando de mirar por la ventana y centrando sus ojos en mí.

– No, yo nunca he pensado en el matrimonio. – Contesto sin dudar, porque es la verdad, puede que soñara que mis sentimientos por Lily fueran correspondidos, pero nunca pensé en un matrimonio y una familia, las familias no son lo mío.

– Mis padres ya están mirando con que casa noble unirnos, y aunque sé que es lo correcto no quiero casarme así.

– Yo no tengo el abolengo que tenéis tú y Lucius, la verdad es que aunque ahora tengo relación con mis abuelos, ellos mismos dicen que no tienen una fortuna tan grande como para hacer olvidar mi sangre sucia. – Que bonita relación familiar, sin embargo se sienten orgullosos de mis logros y de mi decisión de seguir a Voldemort como si fuesen suyos.

– Oh vamos, tengo que reconocer que no eres un galán de novela rosa, pero no eres un mal partido.

– Entonces puedo decirle a mis abuelos que busquen una noble fea y desesperada dispuesta a casarse conmigo. – Propongo con cierto sarcasmo.

– Yo me casaría contigo. – Lo miró sin pestañear. – Si fueras mujer, me casaría contigo y tendríamos un hijo.

– ¿Has bebido y no has compartido? – Le pregunto como si estuviese borracho, pero puedo decir que no huele a alcohol.

– Lo digo en serio, no todo es belleza exterior, además con lo bien que se te da pociones serias una magnifica cocinera.

– Ni hablar, usaría a todos esos elfos domésticos de la casa Black para que cocinasen, no pienso vivir encerrado en una cocina para que me engañes con una autentica belleza. – Bromeo porque la conversación se me hace demasiado rara.

– Con tu inteligencia me atraparías y terminaría sufriendo el peor de los hechizos que se te ocurra, como ha dicho Narcissa que le hará a Lucius si lo atrapa. Pero no lo haría, porque tú no perdonas la traición, te perdería para siempre y con ello a nuestro pequeño hijo.

La bruja que vende aperitivos aparece, con suerte para cuando se vaya esta conversación tan extraña habrá terminado, le cojo un par de ranas de chocolate para compartir, pero Regulus compra prácticamente de todo y lo deja entre los dos, sin decirme nada coge mis ranas y las mezcla entre las suyas.

– Ahora el botín es de los dos, coge lo que quieras. – Me dice cogiendo una rana, si lo pienso es realmente una persona muy atenta y respetuosa, capaz de librarse de la incomodidad de las personas, nunca se ha reído de mi por mis ropas viejas, al contrario ha llegado a decirme que son ropas con historia como Hogwarts.

Cojo una rana y me la como antes de darle tiempo a escapar, el cromo se lo doy directamente a Regulus que los colecciona.

– Es por cosas como esta que me casaría contigo.

– Aunque estoy seguro de que mis abuelos estarían encantados con sólo oír tu apellido morirían al segundo de escuchar que eres un hombre, porque no soy una mujer y esto no tiene gracia. – Digo para cortar su majadería.

– No estoy bromeando, te he visto besarte con Lucius antes de que él empezara a cortejar a Narcissa, más de una vez he pensado en besarte pero temía llevarme un expelliarmus.

– Nunca es tarde. – Contestó enseñándole la varita.

– No te estoy pidiendo que me beses ahora, pero tenme en consideración. – Dice ofreciéndome una cerveza de mantequilla, mi cerebro ata cabos.

– Me estas cortejando como si fuese una niña de coletas. – Al escucharme se echa a reír sin dejar de mirar mi ceño fruncido.

– Claro que te estoy cortejando, aún me queda un año de colegio y quién sabe si puede aparecer alguien más. Eso sin contar que eres un año mayor, que mi hermano es un idiota y que si me aceptas nunca podríamos salir de las sombras. – Me dice sin apartar los ojos de los míos, sé que no menciona a Lily por mí.

– Nunca podría darte hijos. – Le digo con frialdad intentando que renuncie.

– Renunciare al pequeño Rigel por tenerte a mi lado. – Aún me mantiene la mirada, no la aparta ni cuando saca algo de su bolsillo y me lo ofrece, el pato de goma en su mano me recuerda el día que cuido de mí, igual que el pijama que guardo entre mis cosas pero que no he vuelto a usar, lo cojo. No puedo prometerle que me enamorare de él, pero acepto tenerle en cuenta, en todo momento ha sido serio con sus sentimientos.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio y su mano tímidamente roza la mía, realmente Regulus es un chico atractivo, me gusta la forma en que es capaz de mantener la mirada, así que soy yo el que sujeta su mano y permanecemos así lo que queda de viaje.


	9. Capítulo IX: Encrucijada

p class="MsoNormal"Hoy mis abuelos me han comunicado que cuando ellos no estén yo seré su heredero, algo así debería hacerme feliz, como si fuera miembro de la familia, pero no siento nada. Muchas de las cosas del pasado se han aclarado entre nosotros, no puedo evitar acordarme del solitario funeral, ni dejar de sentir soledad y frio a mi alrededor./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"También he recibido una lechuza de mi maestro comentándome que estará por Londres esta semana, igual que otra de mis cartas a Regulus ha sido devuelta una vez más, estoy intentando localizarlo, su familia no sabe nada de él, estoy convencido de que algo le ha ocurrido, además cuando Voldemort hurga en mi cabeza y da con recuerdos de él puedo escuchar su risa macabra. He de ser sincero conmigo mismo, esas cartas no van a llegar nunca, Voldemort debe haberlo matado, en su última carta decía tener algo importante que contarme en nuestro encuentro pero nunca apareció.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Una misiva de Narcissa llega pidiéndome que me reúna con ella en la mansión de los Malfoy, pienso que puede haber aparecido el cuerpo de Regulus. Es curioso, en el colegio ella y yo apenas nos tratamos más que lo justo y necesario y ahora me he convertido en una especie de confidente, puedo entender perfectamente lo que Lucius vio en ella, no sólo el noble linaje y su belleza, también su inteligencia, como apoya a Lord Voldemort pero no toma su marca, convenciendo a Lucius de que es lo mejor para ellos si algo ocurriese, estamos en guerra y no creo que los vencederos sean indulgentes con sus enemigos, de esa forma ellos cubren ambos bandos.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Nada de lo que digamos aquí será escuchado o repetido. – Dice tras llevarme a una salita aparte, es acogedora y no muy recargada.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Tienes mi palabra. – y con un movimiento de mi mano hago que mi varita aporte también mi magia a ello.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Aún no sé lo he dicho a nadie, estoy embarazada.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Felicidades. – Le digo entendiendo todo el secretismo, la guerra lleva poco tiempo y no sabemos cómo podría acabar, su hijo puede estar en peligro incluso antes de nacer.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Severus sólo te lo puedo pedir a ti, pero quiero que me ayudes a protegerlo. – No puedo evitar preguntarme de qué he de protegerlo, de la guerra, de los aurores, del ministerio, de los mortífagos, del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, de sus padres. – No quiero que se vea afectado por los acontecimientos.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Hare todo lo que este en mi mano. – Le digo imaginándola viviendo bajo tierra a la espera de que todo acabe o mudándose a algún país de oriente donde la guerra entre magos no son más que palabras en papel.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Parece que esperaba esa conversación conmigo antes de anunciárselo a todos, como hace con Lucius en cuanto aparece, decido no molestarme en fingir sorpresa y pasar directamente a la celebración, es en ese momento en el que nos quedamos solos, bebiendo y fumando, cuando Lucius me desvela algo que desconocía.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Durante un tiempo creí que ese maldito licántropo de gryffindor te había convertido, incluso Lord Voldemort me pidió que te vigilase para averiguarlo. – Espere a ver que más tenía que decir. – Te vi tantas veces entrando al bosque cuando el lobo aullaba que pensé que podrías serlo pero cuando te encontré en el bosque quedo claro que no era así, se me ocurrió que podías tener algo con él, al atacarte de aquella forma confirme mi error. – Maldito bastardo, jugo conmigo todo el tiempo y me marco, fue su maldita bufanda. – Es una suerte para ti que sólo resultaras herido y no terminases siendo una criatura inferior como Fenrir aunque con más cerebro. – Me sirve otra copa mientras me lo dice. – Pero eso es pasado, me alegro de tenerte a mi lado para celebrar este momento. – Quiero transformarme y sacarle las entrañas, que demonios no necesito transformarme lo hare… oh mierda, si le hago algo Narcissa puede perder al bebe del impacto.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Pensar en el futuro heredero de los Malfoy me hace recordar a Regulus, como me dijo que renunciaría a tener hijos por estar junto a mí, incluso teniendo ya un nombre para él.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Escucho un aullido y por un momento pienso que es algún perro aburrido, pero cuanto más cerca lo siento, más reconozco a mi maestro, intento llegar hasta el lugar del que creo que viene, pero es difícil ubicar los aullidos. En casa me espera un mensaje citándome para desayunar.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"La cita es en una cafetería muggle, algo que me resulta desagradable, pero no tanto como las copas compartidas anoche con Lucius, maldito bastardo calculador. Dejando las túnicas a un lado me visto con las pocas prendas muggles que tengo, tejanos, camisa blanca, un blazer negro y un abrigo de marinero contra el frio y la humedad. Cuando llego al lugar, el maestro me espera en la puerta, me sorprende verlo sin turbante, su larga melena es mecida por el viento mientras las mujeres se giran a verlo. Al acercarme se abalanza sobre mí abrazándome sin ningún pudor y apoya su frente en la mía, correspondo el gesto y beso sus labios, escucho un grito escandalizado antes de entrar al local.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– He de irme esta noche y no quería irme sin verte. – Explica sirviendo dos tazas de aromático té.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Gracias, no pensé que volvería a verte en Londres.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– El director Dumbledore deseaba pedirme algo. – Trago saliva al escucharlo. – Le he rechazado en nombre de todos los clanes, nosotros no participaremos en guerras de hombres. – Sentencia si perder la sonrisa, pero sus ojos no sonríen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Él sabe de los clanes?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Ese viejo calculador sabe mucho más de lo que dice, pero desconoce la verdad sobre nosotros cree que somos licántropos sin dignidad. – Sonrió ante su comentario. – ¿Cuánto hace que no te transformas?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"La pregunta me sobresalta, pero mantengo la compostura, no sabía que podía notar algo así, calculo el tiempo mentalmente, llevo casi un año sin cambiar de forma a base de pociones para mantenerme, y después de las palabras de Lucius gracias a ello mi secreto sigue a salvo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Va a hacer un año. – El maestro me mira, es decepción lo que veo en su rostro o es mi imaginación enfermiza.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Eso lo explica todo, tu lobo está muy débil, tus instintos parecen casi dormidos, probablemente por eso no has notado que te acompaña un espíritu, con ojos de lobo podrías verlo como si tuviese un cuerpo corpóreo.– chasquea la lengua y se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja.– ¿Tienes el día libre? Si vamos al bosque prohibido, junto a los centauros podríamos hacer un ritual para que te comunicaras con él.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Es realmente necesario? – Le digo pensando que no quiero estar cerca de Hogwarts precisamente ahora.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Hablar contigo una última vez puede significar que avance a otro plano, si no es probable que se convierta en un fantasma anclado a la tierra.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Me bebo lo que queda de mi té de un trago y asiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo hare, no sé cómo vamos a ir, pero tras pagar la cuenta nos metemos en un callejón desierto, y le veo desatar una tela de su brazo, la reconozco como su turbante y alfombra voladora.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"El viaje es silencioso y siento que he decepcionado a mi maestro, probablemente si le dijese que he tomado la marca del señor oscuro que considera inferiores a los mestizos y a las criaturas como los licántropos no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara. Llegamos al linde del bosque por el lado contrario al castillo, es una zona realmente alejada y el único motivo por el que veo el castillo es porque vamos por el aire.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Al llegar al suelo acaricia mi cabeza con esa ternura que me hace desear que él hubiese sido mi padre por unos segundos y aprisiona mi corazón sólo ante él puedo sentir vergüenza por mi elección de seguir a Voldemort, pero siento que Lord Voldemort realmente me comprende, sabe lo que es vivir como lo he hecho yo, obviando lo de la licantropía, eso es sólo mío y puede revisar mi mente y recuerdos cuanto quiera no dará con ello.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Esta es la primera vez que trato con centauros, y no puedo decir que sean inferiores, al contrario me están resultando mucho más civilizados que mis propios compañeros, la forma en que me tratan me recuerda a mi visita al clan de lobos, parece que aunque yo me considere un adulto todos ellos me ven como un cachorro.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Tranquilo cachorro, pronto podrás recibir el mensaje del espíritu atado a ti. – Me dice uno de los centauros confirmando mis pensamientos. – Estrellado hazle compañía al cachorro en lo que preparamos el ritual. – Me está empezando a molestar, más que nada porque cada vez que lo dice puedo ver como mi maestro me mira aguantándose la risa.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Creo que debe tener problemas de memoria, ¿quiere que se la refresque? – Le digo refiriéndome a que hace poco hemos sido presentados y no creo que sea muy difícil recordar mi nombre.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– No te molestes Antares no recuerda los nombres hasta que considera que te lo mereces. Soy Firenze – Me extiende la mano al que Antares ha llamado Estrellado.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Severus. – Contesto correspondiendo el saludo y tomando su muñeca igual que he visto hacer a mi maestro cuando los saludaba.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Tú, no eres el licántropo que vagaba por el bosque. – No es una pregunta, está claramente afirmándolo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Cierto, nunca he corrido por estos bosques como licántropo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Me gustaría verte, aunque no creo que superes a tu maestro.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Somos lobos distintos, yo no tengo su linaje. – Hay que joderse, hasta como licántropo me falta noble alcurnia.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Lo decía porque cuando se transforma, el cambia a un lobo completo, con esa forma es capaz de competir con el brillo de las estrellas. El otro que ha vagado por estos bosques no tiene ningún brillo y su transformación parece no estar completa. – Puedo decir que me molesta ese comentario, pero si hecho la vista atrás tiene razón, a Lupin le falta algo como lobo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Somos razas distintas. – Le digo dándome cuenta, pueden meternos en el mismo saco, pero mi maestro es un lobo capaz de tomar forma humana y elegir el nivel de su transformación, por el contrario yo sólo tengo una forma de lobo y siendo sincero las últimas lunas las he pasado de poción hasta las cejas sentado o tumbado en mi cama.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Las estrellas hablaron de este encuentro, ellas se refirieron a vosotros como el lobo y su cachorro, no veo más diferencia que la que marcan los hombres.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Por eso los apodos. – Le digo con sorna.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Si me llamas de esa forma yo lo hare de la otra. – Deja claro sin pestañear, antes de que los dos riamos, aquí no soy un mortífago ni tengo que ocultarme, siento que puedo respirar tranquilo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"La comida es a base de fruta que compartimos todos juntos.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Siempre me sorprendo cuando te veo comer fruta. – Comenta uno de los centauros a mi maestro.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– La verdad es que la carne no me sabe bien si no he sentido el placer de la caza antes de comerla, y como humano me encanta el sabor de la fruta. – Explica enterrando los restos de una manzana en la tierra.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– No hay nada como una buena comida después de la caza. – Al escucharlo todos indican estar de acuerdo con ello.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Aún desconozco quien es el espíritu atado a mí, por un momento pienso si es alguna de las personas a las que me he enfrentado como mortífago, pero enseguida lo rechazo, si fuese así mi maestro me lo habría dicho, entonces me doy cuenta, el trozo de fruta que estaba tragando se me atraganta, siento que me ahogo pero mantengo la compostura todo lo posible mientras toso e intento recuperar el aire. Quisiera llorar pero no soy capaz, no puedo hacerlo, en su lugar busco a Firenze.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Cuando salgan las estrellas, ¿podrías mostrarme dos estrellas?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– ¿Qué estrellas buscas?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Regulus y Rigel.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sentado en la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas pienso en Regulus, en el hijo que espera Narcissa y he de proteger, pero sigo sin saber de qué o cómo hacerlo. Arranco puñados de hierba a mí alrededor hasta que escucho el sonido de los cascos a mi lado, Firenze me observa en silencio, levanto mi vista y lo miro.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Las estrellas están comenzado a dejarse ver, pronto podré mostrarte a esas dos, pero antes el ritual espera por ti.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Me acerco a donde están todos, puedo ver que han hecho un fuego y quemado distintos tipos de plantas, se nota en el olor que desprenden.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Sólo falta un ingrediente y tiene que salir de ti. – Explica Antares.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Has de mezclar una lágrima cristalizada en el fuego, esta debe ser derramada con sinceridad por la pérdida para que el espíritu pueda materializarse, aunque todos podremos verlo como tal, sólo tú podrás escucharlo. – Continua mi maestro, veo sus ojos azures resaltar sobre las gotas pintadas de azul sobre su rostro y por un momento pienso que quizás sean lágrimas. Se acerca a mí para tenerme de frente cuando sigue. – El espíritu atado a ti es Regulus Black.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"De pie ante mi maestro y los centauros escucho su nombre como una realidad, al igual que antes siento que no puedo llorar, sin embargo una lágrima silenciosa baja por mi rostro, a un gesto de mi maestro cae cristalizada en su mano, me la entrega para que yo mismo la eche al fuego, una lágrima más sentida que todos los lloriqueos que puedo recordar. La dejo caer al fuego y la veo brillar antes de desaparecer mientras el fuego cambia de color a una llama azul que termina transformándose en mi compañero.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Perdóname Sev, nunca quise faltar a mi palabra. – Sé que no se refiere a la cita a la que no acudió, si no a su promesa de estar conmigo hasta el fin. – No puedo decirte mucho, pero protégete no te fíes de él, no te dejes manipular. – Continua con cierta vehemencia, no sé a quién se refiere, podría ser Lucius, podría ser Voldemort.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– ¿De quién? – Preguntó.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Regulus va a contestar el miedo se dibuja en su rostro mientras se retuerce como si un dolor insoportable lo recorriera, es como si estuviera viéndolo morir, intento coger una de sus manos pero la traspaso y él va perdiendo su forma para tomar una filosa. Alrededor nuestra los centauros hacen sonar sus cascos, lo hacen a un ritmo que parece seguir mi propio latido, puedo ver como Regulus recupera la forma.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– No puedo nombrarlo, puede escucharnos y estarías en peligro. – Incluso en la muerte el miedo le acompaña.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Tranquilo, me cuidare. – Le digo sintiendo mi corazón flaquear.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Protege al bebe de mi prima, no dejes que lo hieran, cuídalo del noble abolengo. – No termino de entender a lo que se refiere, pero no puedo negarle nada en este momento.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Lo juro, lo protegeré como si fuese tu hijo. – Su forma está empezando a perderse otra vez, pero esta vez no toma formas filosas, es más como el dibujo que hace el humo cuando se mece por el viento.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"El ritmo ha ido cambiando, como si anunciase el final que se acerca.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– De verdad quise ser tu eternidad. – Me dice antes de besar mi frente y dejar que el viento se lleve todo de él, llevo una mano a mi frente, justo donde me ha besado, he podido sentirlo como si estuviese aquí, como si todavía pudiese abrazarlo y dejarle dormir con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, pero una vez más estoy solo.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"El fuego se ha apagado ya no se escucha el ritmo de los cascos, Firenze coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para señalarme en el firmamento las estrellas, el maestro dibuja en mi rostro con la ceniza de la hoguera.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"– Desconozco por lo que estás pasando, pero no olvides quien eres, no tomes decisiones sólo con el corazón, deja que tu mente y él se pongan de acuerdo. – Su mano de toques delicados van de mi frente a mi pecho, las cenizas que pintan mi rostro en señal de duelo por Regulus mañana no estarán al igual que el hombre que tengo ante mí, todos terminan dejándome.p 


	10. Capítulo X: Elección

Me he despojado de mi orgullo, de mi dignidad de todo para impedir que la maten, he rogado a magos poderosos ofreciéndoles todo cuanto tengo, he suplicado a dioses, pero nada de eso parece ser suficiente, el lobo en mi ruge por salir, he de mantenerlo calmado, lo único que puedo lograr si sale es poner peor las cosas. Escucho por mis compañeros de armas que Voldemort ha ido a terminar con lo único que puede entorpecerle el camino, consigo la información hilando fino con una paciencia que en realidad no tengo. El señor oscuro ha querido encargarse solo, su orgullo está demasiado herido como para permitir que otra mano haga su trabajo. Las palabras de Regulus vienen a mí mente como si estuviese susurrándomelas ahora mismo, varita en mano y con la desesperación devorando mis entrañas decido que jugármelo todo e ir a salvarla, si mi mano no es lo suficiente diestra para ello, si mi poder es débil ante él que fue mi señor, entonces merecerá la pena perder la vida por intentarlo.

Demasiado tarde, no queda nada, yo la he matado, puede que no fuera mi varita la que la apunto, pero fueron mis palabras y actos la que la condenaron, muerdo mi propia lengua haciéndome sangre, quisiera arrancármela como el sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo, pero no lo hago, mi vista se nubla no noto que estoy cambiando, la ira, la rabia me están devorando por dentro y sólo deseo la venganza, ya no siento la desesperación royendo mis entrañas, el sentimiento que me queda es mucho más oscuro y doloroso, miro mis manos cambiando de forma, desaparecen ante mis ojos junto a las ruinas, alrededor mío sólo quedan árboles, dejo que mis emociones me controlen por completo se acabó el contenerme fríamente, el apretar los puños y aguantar, ahora dejare que mis garras y dientes hablen.

Despierto desnudo y dolorido en medio de un bosque, no estoy solo, reconozco a Firenze a mi lado, con su porte digno y orgulloso, algo que yo ya no creo poseer.

– Las estrellas anoche me hablaron de ti.

– Las estrellas podrían haberme ayudado. – Escupo las palabras sintiendo un regusto metalizado en mi boca, anoche luche con algo más que mis sentimientos.

– No sé puede evitar lo inevitable, las decisiones de todos determinaron el trágico final.

– Yo soy el culpable. – Digo levantándome sin sentir vergüenza por mi desnudez, la verdad es que ya no siento más que odio y amargura.

– El bebé está vivo, las estrellas hablan de que el señor oscuro regresara por su vida.

– Entonces lo protegeré con mi vida para pagar mi deuda eterna.

– Una vida por otra, no es necesario morir para renacer. El director te espera. – Dice tendiéndome una túnica y acompañándome parte del camino, no necesitamos hablar, él únicamente me está mostrando su amistad de esta forma, lo observo de nuevo y puedo ver marcas de lucha en su hombro y en el lomo, pero no le digo nada al respecto, hay cosas que no necesitan ser habladas, el silencio puede ser un buen compañero.

Que Dumbledore me esperaba debió de ser algo que le dijeron las estrellas, porque está claro que no esperaba verme aparecer de la nada en el castillo y mucho menos descalzo, como para comentarle que la túnica que llevo cubre sólo mi piel. Perdí mi varita y no tengo tiempo de andar buscándola, hay cosas más importantes antes.

Como cuando era un estudiante y hablábamos de mi secreto o de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, nos encontramos en su despacho, la culpa me come por dentro, pero no dudo en dejar claro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano y más por proteger al hijo de Lily, los dos estamos de acuerdo de que lo que viene ahora es la paz antes de la tormenta y no sabemos cuanto durara, lo que queda claro es mi papel en todo esto, yo seré el villano, aquel que todos odiaran y siempre verán lo peor de él, ese papel me queda muy bien y ni siquiera tendré que actuar. Seré el soldado doble en el que nadie confía, el tipo que nunca creerías que es de los buenos.

Dumbledore considera que necesitaremos a alguien más, alguien que pueda respaldarme si él no está, pero yo niego con la cabeza, si quieres que algo siga siendo secreto mejor que no lo sepa nadie.

Somos interrumpidos por una mujer a la que Dumbledore permite pasar mientras me despide diciéndome:

– Le tendremos en cuenta para el próximo curso, pronto recibirá una lechuza confirmándole la plaza como profesor de pociones. – Quisiera discutir lo de ese puesto, pero será mejor que lo haga en otro momento.

Estoy dirigiéndome a alguna chimenea para poder irme a través de la red flú cuando la mujer con la que me he cruzado antes me alcanza.

– Me gustaría tener unas palabras, si fuera posible.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo quiero lo mismo? – Le contestó bruscamente.

Por respuesta me enseña mi varita envuelta en un trozo de tela, la miró por si tiene algo más que añadir.

– Necesito su ayuda. – Veo en sus ojos la misma desesperación que yo sentí al intentar salvar a Lily, por eso decido seguirla.

Terminamos en una casa bastante descuidada, al mirar por la ventana puedo ver que es de las pocas que aún se mantiene en pie, las demás no parecen estar habitadas, salvo una en la que veo a un niño mirando por la ventana igual que yo antes de que alguien le aparte.

– Sra. Vance ¿para qué me necesita? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

– ¿Tiene usted alguien que desee proteger a costa de su vida? – Permanezco sin inmutarme, no he venido a revelarle mis intimidades. – Empezare de otra forma. ¿Ve este lugar?

– Evidentemente, no estoy ciego.

– Este fue un lugar utópico, la idea era proteger a nuestros seres queridos de la guerra y el miedo, un lugar neutral, pero fuimos masacrados.

– Sigue sin explicar que quiere de mí.

– Necesito que alguien que ha servido a Voldemort y ha sido capaz de darle la espalda por amistad, me ayude a lograr construir un lugar así de verdad.

– Está sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

– Sé lo que vi, esta es tu varita, la recogí cuando desapareciste mientras rugías tu dolor. Si te hubieses alegrado, si te hubiese dado igual habrías terminado con el niño que vivió, pero tu llamaste a su madre, lloraste su perdida. – Bien no había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

– Este lugar podría haber sido mejor. – Le digo viendo que parece demasiado al barrio en el que me crie. – Las casas están tan juntas que en cuanto una prendió las otras le siguieron y por eso sólo quedan estas dos, que son las más alejadas de donde empezó el ataque y el fuego. Si quieres que un lugar permanezca fuera de la guerra, lo mejor es aislarlo del resto, no puedes permitir que el miedo se filtre o no podrás librarte de él. Sería mejor cambiar de lugar, porque este llevara consigo el recuerdo del ataque, por más buenos momentos que tenga es muy difícil borrar algo así. – La mujer me mira atenta de todo cuanto digo, me parece recordar haberme cruzado con ella alguna vez en el colegio, ¿era Ravenclaw su casa?

– ¿Tu tampoco crees que la guerra haya terminado?

– Esta guerra no terminara hasta que Voldemort esté muerto y sus seguidores le sigan. – Los dos parecemos estar de acuerdo con ello, me devuelve mi varita. – Crearemos un lugar donde él y los suyos no puedan llegar.


	11. Capítulo XI: Reencuentro

Llevo una década intentando conseguir el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Dumbledore me lo ha negado un año más, pero no puedo creer que haya escogido a ese engendro.

– No puedo concebir que lo contrate a él.

– Le entreviste personalmente, estoy seguro de que será un buen profesor. ¿Un té?

– Un troll sería una mejor opción que ese licántropo.

– Tú también lo eres.

– ¿Por culpa de quién? – Dumbledore me mira en silencio, mientras me sirve la taza de té. – No se atreva a compararme con él. – Añado dejando claro lo distintos que somos.

– Todo el mundo merece otra oportunidad, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Es tiempo de que hagáis las paces y recuperéis la amistad. – Dice dejando la taza de té frente a mí.

– Nunca, nunca fuimos amigos, y nunca lo vamos a ser.

– Nunca es demasiado tiempo incluso para alguien tan leal como tú a tus sentimientos. He de pedirte que prepares para él la poción matalobos.

– Hare lo que me pides, pero no le ayudare a ocultar su condición. – Le digo antes de salir de su despacho, cada vez que alguno de ese cuarteto es sacado a colación, siento que me hierve en la sangre como en mi adolescencia y apenas puedo controlar mi lengua.

La poción matalobos, su nombre es totalmente literal, calma los efectos de la luna llena mientras te envenena lentamente, no sé si la original es como la que obliga a tomar el ministerio, pero no bebería eso jamás, claro que tampoco compartiré mi poción con él. El tren no pasa dos veces por la misma vía, su parada hace tiempo que quedo muy lejos de mi vista.

No tengo suficiente con tener a Lupin en el colegio, si no que Black se ha dado a la fuga y puede colarse en cualquier momento con la ayuda de su amigo, Dumbledore pensara lo que quiera sobre ese par, pero yo no pienso bajar la guardia en un descuido demostraran que yo tenía razón.

Cada encuentro con Lupin me resulta irritante, no es sólo que tenga el puesto que yo quería, es que cada vez que veo su rostro es como el pasado aferrándose a mis pies, recordándome cada uno de mis errores, siento la culpa más que nunca retorciendo mis entrañas, pero no es momento de sentir debilidad, cumpliré mi juramento hasta el final.

Preparo la poción matalobos para él, al que ciertamente he de mencionarle que deje de darme trozos de su abrigo para ello, es realmente ridículo ver los remiendos de telas de diferentes colores con los que cubre el trozo cortado. Por otro lado mi respeto hacia los lobos me impide preparar esa aberración como el Ministerio desea, voy eliminando la toxina mortal de ella, lentamente para que su cuerpo se acostumbre, no lo menciono, no necesitan saberlo. No quiero que malinterprete mis actos, pero cuando a mis oídos llega lo del boggart de Longbottom me arrepiento mucho de ello y siento ganas de hacerle tragar cada dosis de veneno por duplicado, sin embargo cuando le entrego la copa de la poción y sus dedos tocan los míos y los mantiene ahí un segundo mirándome a los ojos me viene el recuerdo de sentirme seguro y un beso en la frente después de ver esos mismos ojos, eso no puede ser y no dudo en apartar su mano con desprecio.

La luna llena también está cerca para mí, pero eso hace tiempo que dejo de preocuparme, no hay ni una sola persona que pueda levantar un dedo contra mí y decir lo que soy aparte de malvado claro, Potter sigue teniendo por costumbre acusarme de intentar matarlo, tiene el temperamento de su padre, actuar y luego pensar más bien poco; he de reconocer que no he visto la crueldad que tenía su padre con los que no eran de su agrado, más bien he visto más parecido en la dulce Lily, mis pecados no pueden ser perdonados hasta que él esté libre de Voldemort.

Por un momento pienso en ir a casa a dormir y regresar por la mañana, pero no quiero ir a una casa vacía, hay otro sitio al que puedo ir. La sala de los menesteres abre para mí la habitación en la que desperté con Regulus cogiendo mi mano, como cada vez que regreso a ella está igual, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Preparo un baño para relajarme y acostarme en menos de seis horas tengo alumnos a los que asustar.

El suave contacto de unos labios sobre mi frente, ojos ambarinos que me miran con cariño se mezclan con los ojos fantasmales de Regulus mirándome por última vez, el contacto frio y cálido en mi frente con el último beso de despedida antes de desaparecer para siempre ante mis ojos, una mano pequeña y de una blancura que brilla en la noche se extiende ante mi estiro la mía para atraparla y me despierto de golpe tosiendo agua perfumada, he sido tan estúpido de dormirme en la bañera, salgo del baño molesto conmigo mismo, no pierdo el tiempo en secarme, simplemente me bebo una poción para dormir sin soñar y me lanzo a la cama, necesito descansar para cumplir mi cometido y no permitiré que ni el pasado ni los sueños se interpongan en ello.

La primera luna llena de Lupin llega y vuelve a hacer lo mismo que antaño, se encierra como un perro apaleado, pero yo no me encierro en las mazmorras, hace tiempo que eso quedo atrás, al contrario me desnudo bajo la luna y dejo que esta bañe mi piel unos segundos antes de cambiar, aulló a la luna diciendo a todos que estoy aquí. Un perro algo escuálido pero de gran tamaño se cruza conmigo, me olisquea y nos miramos a los ojos el uno al otro, me recuerda a algunos lobos con los que cace en oriente, le invito a seguirme, podemos cazar juntos si quiere y llenar un poco su cuerpo, no es fácil cazar en estos bosques las presas pueden llegar a ser realmente escurridizas. Parece familiarizado con los licántropos, pero no creo que este acostumbrado a la caza, se guía por instinto pero le falta práctica, aun así damos con una buena presa, le permito comérsela entera, será un placer repetir el momento cuando este en mejor forma.

El maldito Black se ha colado en el castillo, no voy a consentir que ponga sus manos sobre Potter, pero gracias a eso el castillo va a llenarse de dementores, aunque claro están muy equivocados si creen que van a alimentarse de mí, podrán disfrutar de todo mi odio y desprecio.

No podía ser otra noche, puedo ver claramente a la luna observándonos desde lo alto, como si fueses una obra de teatro llegando a su final, espero que Lupin haya sido lo suficiente inteligente para tomar su poción, no necesito un licántropo dejándose llevar como si fuese Licaon cuando tengo la oportunidad de atrapar a Black y ver con mis propios ojos como cae ante el beso del dementor, algo insuficiente para pagar por la vida de Lily.

No lo entiendo, durante todo este tiempo he creído que Black era el traidor, y ahora resulta que es esa maldita rata a la que di clases en el pasado, debí ahogarlo en un caldero, ha estado tanto tiempo cerca de nosotros y le hemos dejado vivir impunemente cuando debía pagar, y pagara, dame tiempo Pettigrew vas a pagar muy caro tu cobardía.

Lupin ha sido despedido, no porque diese a los hombres lobo en mi sustitución, al final mi esfuerzo no fue necesario, él olvido tomar la poción como temía y Lucius no ha tardado en pedir su expulsión, ahora va a ser más difícil que nunca que encuentre algún trabajo, pero ese no es mi problema, gracias a él y al trio de entrometidos he hecho el ridículo, claro que ya lo decía mi madre, las mentiras tienen patas cortas.

Ahora que abandona el colegio y que con suerte no tenga que verlo nunca más, me siento tranquilo, pero a la vez hay algo molestándome que no consigo identificar, es por culpa de sus ojos, son demasiado parecidos a los de mis sueños.

– Lupin. – Lo llamo en el pasillo, antes de que se marche.

– ¿Si? – Me contesta girándose.

– Dumbledore me ha pedido que te de esto, ten cuidado es delicado. – Le digo entregándole el paquete, y dándole la espalda.

Es mentira, Dumbledore sólo me pidió que me ocupase de la poción mientras estaba aquí, no dijo nada de cuando se fuera, ni mucho menos me ha dado un abrigo nuevo para él, pero una parte de mi aún lo recuerda, el momento en que decidí crear una poción para él, las noches que dormí entre su pelaje, recuerdo que fui feliz y por tanto también recuerdo lo doloroso que fue todo después, ese paquete sella el final de los recuerdos felices, sólo dejare mi rencor.


	12. Capítulo XII: Lobos

El mal no descansa, y las vacaciones no tienen pinta de serlo desde el momento que tengo que seguir con el juego del espionaje y soy convocado por Dumbledore para una misión.

– He recibido información sobre un hombre lobo que ha ocupado una granja muggle desde hace unos días, necesito que te ocupes de ello y averigües si actúa por su cuenta o sigue los planes de Greyback. En esta ocasión tendrás un compañero por lo que pueda pasar.

– Lo mismo me muerde y me transformo en súper–licántropo. Es mejor que continúe trabajando en solitario. – Digo pensando que aún no es seguro mostrarme como espía, no sabemos si tenemos al enemigo en casa una vez más.

– No puedo permitirlo, además ya lo he hablado con tu compañero y está esperando por ti. – Viejo astuto, seguro que está tramando algo.

Después de tanto tiempo bajo su mando he aprendido a darme cuenta de que siempre tiene algo bajo la manga, y en el fondo disfruta de jugar con todos nosotros como si fuésemos las fichas de un juego.

Dumbledore me guía hasta otra habitación, una en la que un hombre de espaldas observa por la ventana, no necesito que se gire para reconocerlo, la espalda que tantas veces seguí con la mirada en mi juventud cubierta con el abrigo largo de paño marrón oscuro que yo mismo compre. Sólo hay algo que pueda hacer en esta situación.

– Me niego en rotundo, tengo más posibilidades de que me ataque él a que lo haga el que tengo que atrapar.

– Eso no ocurrirá mientras no me des motivos, además la luna llena está lejos y estoy bien surtido de poción matalobos. – Responde Lupin encarándome, ciertamente tengo que dejar de hacer buenas acciones en nombre del pasado luego regresan para golpearte.

– Le he explicado a Remus tu actual situación, siendo dos os será más fácil atrapar al enemigo.

Sé que no ha podido decirle que soy un licántropo y me dio su palabra de no decirle a nadie porque cambie de bando, pero temo lo que haya podido contarle, sabe retorcer muy bien las palabras a su favor, y ahora mismo a mí me apetece retorcerle el cuello.

La granja está en un lugar aislado, no sé como Dumbledore habrá descubierto que un hombre lobo se esconde en ella, a primera vista parece una granja normal, pero puedo notar la tensión en el aire, los animales están nerviosos, seguramente las vacas no den leche y las gallinas no pongan huevos y por el olor que lleva el viento, diría que sólo encontraremos muerte.

Mi olfato no me falla, puedo ver los restos de animales abandonados en el pasto, no se ha molestado en ocultarlo, en enterrar los restos para evitar el olor, y evitar que otros animales vengan por sus presas o que los propios muggles den la voz de alarma.

– Yo iré primero. – Lupin se coloca delante de mí, avanza decidido atentó a los ruidos, mientras yo meto la mano en uno de mis bolsillos preparado para soltarle a ese carroñero una bomba de la que no podrá escapar una vez la respire.

– No respires el humo. – Le digo para que esté preparado.

Entramos a la casa muy fácilmente, pasamos los restos de una mujer y un hombre a los que han devorado parcialmente, Lupin se crispa al verlos, no hay nada que hacer por ellos, pero al entrar al comedor, justo al lado del televisor nos espera el carroñero, parece una bestia más que un hombre, recuerda más a una hiena que a un lobo. Nuestro primer problema es el joven de ojos llorosos y rostro aterrorizado que mantiene contra él a modo de escudo, uno de sus brazos sujetando su cintura mientras le clava unas garras que salen de su asquerosa mano peluda en el abdomen descubierto, la otra la apoya en su cuello, dejando claro que no dudara en desgarrárselo si nos acercamos más. Lupin se detiene en seco apretando los puños, mientras que yo aprieto los labios, el joven que sujeta está lleno de golpes y heridas malditas me hace pensar en otro y hace hervir mi sangre, mientras mi lobo proclama por salir y zanjarlo con garras y dientes, lo tranquilizo apretando el pequeño frasco de cristal en mi mano.

– ¡Lanzar las varitas o le desgarro el cuello ahora mismo! – Antes de que termine la frase ya las hemos lanzado y junto a ellas dejo caer el frasco.

En cuanto escucho el sonido del cristal al romperse me cubro con un pañuelo para no respirarlo, Lupin se cubre con la manga al ver salir el humo fluorescente, mientras que el carroñero está demasiado sorprendido para actuar lo respira hasta toser y soltar su fuerte agarre sobre el joven quien también lo tose, no creo que muera por respirar mi mezcla de tranquilizante y veritaserum.

El humo tarda poco en disiparse y menos en hacer efecto, nos dirigimos hacía el sin el menor temor, está totalmente atolondrado, Lupin se empeña en ocuparse del carroñero, puedo ver como su mirada se oscurece ante la idea de que pueda atacarme. Por mi parte recojo al joven, ha perdido la conciencia y tiene una fiebre alta, temo lo peor. Sobre su pálida tez resaltan arañazos y trozos de piel desgarrada, mi olfato me dice que hay algo más, huele a podredumbre e infección, le quito los pantalones y lo comprendo todo. En la parte interna del muslo hinchado tiene un mordisco infectado, el bastardo se lo hizo hace tiempo y ha estado jugando con él mientras aún siguiera vivo, se me escapa un gruñido desde lo profundo de mis entrañas, esto no va a quedar así.

– Lo siento, lo siento… creí que era un animal herido. – Le escucho decir mientras se retuerce de dolor.

– Shh… todo está bien, duerme. – Contesto acariciándole la cabeza.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer por él, si sobrevive será un licántropo, dado su estado tiene pocas posibilidades, pero esa opción aún existe, el relajante debe haberle ayudado, lo más seguro es que estuviese entrando y saliendo de un estado de inconsciencia lleno de pesadillas para disfrute del carroñero, ahora podrá descansar y dejar que el tiempo diga que será de él.

Regreso al comedor, Lupin ha atado a nuestra presa a una silla, asegurándose sobre todo de que sus garras no puedan escapar, además ha sujetado su cabeza por la frente por si se atreve a intentar morder, por su expresión diría que el interrogatorio esta por empezar, veamos si el humo ha funcionado.

– ¿Te ha gustado mi juguete? Sabe mejor que sus padres. – Ya veremos que tal te sabe tu propia sangre y carne cuando te la haga tragar, pienso para mí.

– ¿Cómo está el chico? – Pregunta ignorando los comentarios del medio bestia.

– Mal, no sé si sobrevivirá y si lo hace no le espera nada bueno. – No necesita más información para entender mis palabras.

Lupin no parece el profesor tan querido por todos en Hogwarts, al contrario lo veo por primera vez erguido y su aura cambia totalmente cuando patea la silla para que caiga con el tipo.

– ¿Cuantos hombres lobos sois? – Le pregunta sin molestarse en mirarlo como a una presa que no merece la pena cazar.

– No lo sé, sólo Fenrir lo sabe.

– ¿Qué te ordenaron?

– Encontrar al hombre lobo con marcas de azur en el rostro. – Esa descripción únicamente puede ser él, ¿lo saben?

– ¿Por qué?

El carroñero hace algo que no nos esperamos intenta morder su propia lengua pero Lupin le pisa el cuello prácticamente ahogándolo.

– ¿Por qué? – Repite, aunque él no puede contestarle con su pie en el cuello.

Cuando aparta el pie el carroñero tose descontrolado, parece haber olvidado que quería arrancarse su propia lengua y más vale que siga siendo así o sacare cada uno de sus recuerdos para conseguir la información.

– ¿Por qué? – Dice una vez más pateándole el estómago sin ningún miramiento.

– Fenrir no lo dijo. – Desconozco que sabe Fenrir, pero voy a tener que librarme de él en cuanto me sea posible.

– ¿Lo encontraste?

– Sí, pero se me escapo. Por eso me escondo aquí, Fenrir no me lo perdonara. – Lo dice aterrado, pero no sabe que ha de temerme más a mí.

Antes de la siguiente pregunta escuchamos el gritó desgarrador del joven, el carroñero se ríe y Lupin le da una patada en la boca.

– Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – Le digo sabiendo lo que voy a encontrar en la sala, yo lo viví en mis carnes y lo recuerdo bien, las convulsiones, el dolor, sentir que te estas muriendo y la forma en que las heridas se curan sólo si te has transformado en uno de ellos.

Subimos los dos, el tipo no puede escapar y aunque ya se está pasando el efecto de mi pócima tengo más en mis bolsillos.

Todo lo que esperaba está pasándole, aunque había olvidado el detalle de no poder controlar tu vejiga, me abalanzo sobre el joven.

– Hay que inmovilizarlo y evitar que se trague la lengua. – Le digo ocupándome de ello.

Lupin me ayuda en silencio, pero sin mirar al chico a la cara ni a mí, sólo me ayuda a sujetarlo de forma que no se haga daño así mismo.

– ¿También fue así para ti? – Lo pregunta con voz temblorosa y temo que me ha descubierto cuando no fui capaz de contárselo a Regulus. – Me refiero a tus heridas.

– Sí. – Contestó secamente, pero en realidad lo que más recuerdo son las pesadillas, el miedo, el dolor de sentirme traicionado y burlado. Y en el fondo deberle un favor a Potter aunque el también protegía su pellejo. "Una vida por otra" en palabras de Firenze.

Guardamos silencio, ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de ello, desde abajo nos llega el sonido de golpes, probablemente este intentado romper la silla para escapar, Lupin se dirige a la puerta sin mirar atrás pero puedo escuchar una disculpa susurrada.

Los golpes de abajo se vuelven más fuertes, se ha convertido en una pelea y es mejor que se mantenga dentro de la casa para ahorrarnos la persecución, yo vuelvo a acariciar la frente del joven, su piel antes ardiente se ha vuelto fría, sujeto su mano y en respuesta me clava unas garras que empiezan a cambiar, desgarra la piel de mi mano mientras su cuerpo vuelve a convulsionar, abre los ojos con el miedo pintado en ello, lágrimas son derramadas por su rostro y ahoga un grito. Es el final, la mano ha regresado a su verdadera forma, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, lo cubro con una manta y cierro sus ojos haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de que voy a vengarme por él.

Lamo mi propia sangre mientras bajo, está herida dejara una cicatriz en mi memoria para siempre. Lupin se desenvuelve muy bien contra el carroñero, esquiva sus garras a la vez que sabe golpearle en las articulaciones y le lanza hechizos perfectamente elaborados.

– Si os entrego a Fenrir me perdonara. – Dice enseñándonos sus asquerosos dientes putrefactos.

– Si no te mato yo antes. – Le contesta Lupin con los ojos brillantes, he visto esa mirada antes, el día en que me mordió.

El cuerpo del carroñero se transforma sin necesidad de la luna, usando el poder de su miedo. Puedo lanzarle otra de mis pócimas, pero afectaría a Lupin que no se echa para atrás al ver su cambio, al contrario lo desafía con la mirada; sin embargo en lugar de atacarle, le hace una finta y viene directo a por mí, le lanzo un expeliarmus sin apenas pronunciarlo, pero Lupin también lo recibe al moverse para intentar protegerme; entonces me fijo en que tiene una herida abierta en la frente, el rostro cubierto de sangre, además de cortes por los brazos y piernas, pero también noto que si no hubiese sido por mi ataque Lupin habría cambiado de forma. Con un movimiento de varita lo acuesto en el sofá, con otro detengo la sangre de sus heridas. Me ocupare de él después, tengo que aprovechar que ha perdido la conciencia para ocuparme de mi nuevo amigo.

– Carroñero es mi turno. – Le dijo enseñándole mis colmillos, yo hace tiempo que aprendí que la luna no tenía porque estar.

Mi mano es rápida para sujetarle del cuello mientras le clavo mis garras, antes de lanzarlo contra la pared e ir hacía él sin darle tiempo a levantarse, con una de mis garras vuelvo a sujetar su cuello, pero con la otra desgarro sus costillas. Regresa a su forma de semibestia asustada.

– Te lo contare todo. – Me dice con grititos ahogados realmente asquerosos.

– No lo respiraste, – Yo también recupero mi forma humana, luego tendré que reparar mi ropa. – sólo fingiste para poder atraparnos. – No es tan estúpido como parece, debe tener al menos medio cerebro.

– Déjame ir, eres de los nuestros. – Lo primero me lo veía venir, lo segundo me desagrada tanto que meto la mano en la herida que le hice en las costillas, veamos si llego a tocarlas. Chilla, me detengo.

– Vas a contarme lo del hombre con las marcas de azur o te disecciono ahora mismo.

– Fenrir quiere su sangre. – No me parece suficiente información por lo que empiezo a abrirle la herida. – Es un hombre lobo muy poderoso, – Me chilla para que pare. – como un dios. Cree que si bebe su sangre y come su carne él también lo será.

– ¿Qué más sabes? – Le pregunto manchándole la cara con su propia sangre a la vez que clavo mis uñas en su piel y se la abro.

– No mucho, intente seguirle pero lo perdí en el bosque. Era un lobo, estoy seguro de que era su olor, era un lobo. – Lo sé, sonrió, un hermoso lobo.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

– ¿Si te lo digo me dejaras vivir? – Sé que ya es lo último que sabe, asiento.

– Fue profesor en Hogwarts, pero entonces no era lobo, no tenía las marcas. – Noto como se tensa, temeroso de que no cumpla lo que he asentido, pero ahora sé que no saben la verdad de la manada.

– ¿Llegaste a contárselo a alguien? – Le pregunto soltándole para que este más tranquilo, aprovecho para limpiarme su sangre en las cortinas.

– No, no pude atraparle y temía el castigo de Fenrir. – Se encoge en el sitio, creo que ahora me teme más a mí.

– Entiendo. – Me levanto y recojo mi varita del suelo

Siento los ojos de carroñero sobre mí, está esperando mi permiso para irse demasiado asustado para hacerlo sin el, me ve mover la varita y sé que está atento de mis labios para escuchar el hechizo, le doy el gusto y le dejo oír el hechizo para reparar mis ropas, pero el siguiente, el que rompe los huesos de sus piernas y brazos haciéndolo chillar como el cerdo que es, ese, no le dejo oírlo.

Cargo a Lupin en brazos, asegurándome de que mantiene su varita con él, lo saco de la granja sin dejar de escuchar los gritos y lloriqueos de carroñero. Fuera de la casa marco un perímetro con mi varita a la vez que hago un hechizo de fuego mágico que se alimentara de todo cuanto halla en él y se apagara solo cuando ya no quede nada.


	13. Capítulo XIII: Segunda oportunidad

Uso el trasladador oculto en uno de mis botones para llevar a Lupin a mi casa, lo acuesto en mi cama y lo desnudo por completo para limpiar sus heridas y después ponerle un ungüento que ayudara a que cicatricen antes, tiene tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo que algunas se cruzan con otras, además por los callos de sus manos y lo musculado que esta diría que ha hecho mucho trabajo pesado, lo cubro con una sábana blanca y me siento frente a él para velar su estado con un libro en las manos, igual el agotamiento me vence y me quedo dormido.

Despierto sintiéndome observado, al abrir los ojos con lo primero que me encuentro es con Lupin mirándome desde la cama, su rostro se sonroja cuando se encuentra con mi mirada y la aparta para mirar el techo.

– ¿Te duele? – Pregunto acomodándome de nuevo en la silla.

– No. – Un silencio incomodo antes de seguir. – ¿Dónde estoy?

– Mi habitación. – Me mira sorprendido intentando acomodarse en la cama, le detengo con un gesto. – Ten cuidado puedes reabrir las heridas.

– ¡¿No te hirió?! – Se está empezando a poner nervioso y no hace caso a lo que le he dicho. – Le supliqué a Dumbledore que me mandase solo.

– No estoy herido, sólo tú lo estas y ahora ten más cuidado al moverte. Voy a preparar algo de comer. – Digo levantándome de la silla.

– Severus. – Lupin me llama a la vez que sujeta mi brazo, lo miro. – Lo siento, no tienes que perdonarme, porque yo… –Otra vez el pasado, ninguno de los dos parecemos capaces de dejarlo atrás. – yo no me perdonare nunca. – La mano que me sujeta tiembla mientras lo dice.

Es curioso le culpe durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora lo veo claro, no le culpe por atacarme, por morderme, eso ya está más que claro en mi cabeza que es culpa de Lucius el manipulador y Black el majadero, le culpe y odie por darme la espalda y ha llegado el momento de dejar de negarlo y abrir esa puerta en lugar de darle la espalda por una década más.

– ¿Qué no te perdonaras, el atacarme o el negarme? – Dejo que siga sujetándome y lo miro fijamente, esta vez no huiré.

Los ojos de Lupin se abren dejando ver su sorpresa, parece no saber contestar, pero esa respuesta puede cambiarlo todo.

– Las dos. – Levanta la cabeza y corresponde mi mirada. – El negarte fue lo que provoco que terminara atacándote. Lo único que me ha consolado durante todo este tiempo fue que no te volviste como yo.

Justamente porque me mordió y me convertí en licántropo todo muto.

– Para mí ha sido el rencor lo único que ha seguido uniéndome a ti, el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia tus amigos de entonces. – Mis palabras son ciertas, pero sólo lo digo porque si supiese que me mordió él no podría soportarlo ahora, carga demasiadas cosas al igual que yo con esta guerra.

– ¿Nunca podremos volver a ese tiempo? – Aunque lo pregunta, suena más como una afirmación.

– Por favor, ya no soy un jovencito para ir corriendo al bosque a dormir sobre el pelaje de un licántropo. – Aunque era agradable, nunca he dormido tan cómodo.

Otra vez un silencio incomodo, tampoco hay mucho que podamos decir, el pasado no sé puede cambiar.

– En ese tiempo, todo era tan fácil, eras tan mono que me daban ganas de morderte la nariz cuando te dormías sujeto a mi pelaje.

– Si sobrevivimos a esto. – Le digo refiriéndome a la guerra. – Entonces podría plantearme que fuésemos amigos.

– ¿No podemos empezar desde ahora? Sin rencores. – Propone seriamente, tiene la misma expresión decidida que cuando me defendió, la herida en su omoplato es claramente de hacerme de escudo.

Pensando en mi yo del pasado, ese adolescente solitario que siempre busco donde encajar y termino escogiendo erróneamente, y recordando claramente las palabras de mi maestro "No tomes decisiones sólo con el corazón, deja que tu mente y él se pongan de acuerdo." Decido mi respuesta.

– Sólo si sabes guardar secretos.


End file.
